Lost Clover
by T.E.D.S
Summary: Cato manages to save Clove from Thresh... but it's not the end of the troubles. Quite the opposite. AU. First Hunger Games fanfic... don't slap me too hard. Rated for some gore. COMPLETE NOW!
1. Chapter 1

'Cato!' Clove screeches. 'Cato!'

'Clove!' I scream, just to let her know I heard her, and run to her rescue. Just not to be late, I repeat to myself, don't let it be too late… I see her lying at Thresh's feet, unconscious. Luckily, Thresh turned to the Firegirl already and I dash last few yards. I see a dent in her skull and swallow hard. What can I do? I had a first aid training, but not anything like this. I try to drag Clove away, but I give up after a while. It dawns on me that I read a story in which a boy is injured just the same way, and with shaking hand, I grab one of Clove's knives.

'Clove' I whisper, 'It's going to hurt, but it'll be okay, I promise…'

My voice is shaking too. What an awful lie, I know there is a slim chance she'll live when I cut her head open in place of the dent. But I'm aware that there's no slightest chance she'll live if I do nothing, as blood pressure would crush her brain, so I grit my teeth, not to vomit, as I cut deeper. I see shards of her skull and, right below them, a thick membrane, separating brain from skull – the last thing I must cut through. I do, feeling even sicker. Clove's blood spurts right in my face, blinding me for a while, but I wipe it away and sigh with relief. I did it. Then I take Clove in my arms and rush to the woods, leaving our backpack behind, leaving Thresh and Katniss, leaving even my spear. I can't carry a spear and Clove together. I run, thinking only of blood spurting with every Clove's heartbeat. It calms me in a way. Her heart is strong, I know it. She can survive… if she doesn't bleed to death.

I find a small cave. I lay Clove there. There isn't enough place for us both, but Clove fits in easily, and at least it's dry. I look at her, bleeding still, and realize I must do more. I go and look for the plant that narrows blood vessels. I hurry a lot, for I know that if I fail to find it fast, Clove will die. It takes me several precious minutes to find this plant, and a few more to make sure it's the right one. I examine it thoroughly. I watch the leaf's shape, its color, bend it to check if it's springy, finally – break to get thick juice. I lick it cautiously and wince at the sour taste. But the test gets it positive: I found it. I quickly gather the leaves, as many as I could, and dash back to the shelter. I sigh with relief as I see Clove terribly pale and bleeding a fountain with every heartbeat. Still alive! I crush the leaves and hold them to her wound, checking on her breath. It is shallow and slow, and I blame myself for wasting time. But the bleeding stops quickly. I check on her pulse and sigh with relief again. It's weak, but stronger than I expected. I force myself to stay hopeful. We have sponsors, and they can help us. They see that Clove can survive. They see my determination. I lean down and tenderly kiss Clove's forehead, giving the watchers another thing to appreciate: show of love. I hold my sword and stay watchful. It's bright day, and good. I don't move. Not when I hear my stomach growl, not when it starts raining. From time to time, I check Clove's breath and pulse and put freshly crushed leaves on her wound. I let myself silently beg for help: I look up at the sky. Please, I wish to say, send me something to keep her alive. I catch raindrops in my hands and drink this water, then I take off my backpack and grab my water bottle. It's half-empty. Rainwater seems fine though. I'm drenched to the bone, but Clove is dry. And that's all that matters to me, frankly. The feast was a disaster for us and a success for all the others. I wonder if the watchers enjoyed it. Then I think they were probably disappointed by lack of deaths. On the other hand, deathless feast is definitely something new. Maybe they liked such a twist.

My thoughts are interrupted by a silver parachute floating down. I spring to my feet and grab it. The gift I got – Clove got – we got – is quite big, and I unwrap it impatiently. I find a big bag of sugar, a long, soft, plastic tube, some clean cloth, ideal for a bandage, caffeine tablets and a medicine bottle. I recognize a strong painkiller from Capitol, second only to morphling. I'm a bit disappointed – I expected a medicine directly for her head. I wonder what it can mean. Of course, one possible reason is that the medicine Clove needs is too expensive. But I reject this explanation. The painkiller is very expensive too, so Enobaria could have given up on sugar and caffeine and sent the medicine instead. So there comes another reason: there is no need for medicine other than painkiller and the leaves I found.

And this means: Clove will live.

I'm sure she'd need food to recover, and this way I realize what sugar and the tube is for. I swallow hard. It seems disgusting, but not more than what I already did. I try to put it off as long as possible, so first, I bandage Clove's head properly. I take time to do so, even though she's not bleeding anymore. Then I prepare "food". I mix sugar with water in the bottle. I put as much sugar as I can dissolve, and I gently open Clove's mouth. I grit my teeth as I slowly put the tube in her mouth and then, all the way down to her stomach. I sigh with relief as it's done. And then, time comes for using the little "installment". I take a mouthful of terribly sweet concoction and flush it down the tube. I sigh with relief again, as it doesn't seem even half as disgusting as it used to appear. A few minutes later I check Clove's pulse, which seems stronger… or maybe I am just deceiving myself. Anyway, I keep feeding her, for what else can I do? I stay guard and suck one of the caffeine tablets, just to stay alert. I promise myself not to fall asleep until Clove is awake.

Next hours pass slowly. I stay watchful, checking Clove's breath and pulse from time to time, feeding her with water and sugar. I realize that it's not just a self-deception, her pulse is stronger. I smile, looking at setting sun. Even though Clove is unconscious for over twelve hours, I'm more hopeful than in the beginning. She is still pale and there isn't much "food" in the bottle left. But I repeat to myself that she'll live. I still have plenty of sugar. In deep night, I catch water to the bottle, purify it with some iodine and dissolve sugar again. I suck another caffeine tablet. Who knows how long I must stay awake still? I stay alert whole night, my heart beating fast because of caffeine. Sun rises and despite using caffeine I feel sleepy, but I force myself to stay awake. The sun is high on the sky when I hear Clove moaning quietly. I look at her face. Slowly, very slowly, she opens her eyes. I smile.

She frowns, seeing me, and gasps. My face must be still covered in blood – her blood – that rain didn't wash away. I put my finger on her lips and try to make my voice calm.

'Ssh' I say, 'Don't move your head, you're hurt.'

It's a crappy explanation, but I know that saying "you almost died" would make her panic. She stares at me, her eyes wide open. I force a smile and move my finger away. Clove moves her lips silently and then, she speaks.

She says three scariest words I could hear from her.

'Who are you?' she asks.


	2. Chapter 2

Do not panic, I repeat to myself, panicking won't help. I take a few deep breaths, still looking at Clove. She seems terrified. I gently hold her hand, looking in her eyes.

'I'm your friend' I say. 'My name is Cato. Don't worry, you'll be fine.'

My voice sounds tired and Clove notices it. I realize that having a tube sticking out of her mouth can't be comfortable for her, so I decide to remove it. She is conscious, so she can drink on her own…

'Clove, I must remove it. It won't be pleasant, but it won't hurt, I promise' I say as calmly as I can. Clove whispers something like "okay", so I slowly remove the tube from her mouth. Yuk. Clove probably thinks the same.

'Do you want some water?' I ask and then I realize that all water we have is turned to terribly sweet syrup. 'Uh, wait a little…'

I get water from stream and purify it, then take a sip. It's still sweet, but not to the point that makes me feel sick. I smile slightly to Clove.

'It's water with sugar' I explain. 'I'm sorry, I have nothing else… don't move your head' I warn, seeing Clove wanting to nod. 'You can speak, but don't nod, don't shake your head. You're injured' I remind. I know that shock prevents from feeling pain, but I'm aware that the painkiller will come in handy as soon as Clove calms down. She raises her hand and touches the bandages, wincing.

'Do you want something to drink? Or a snack? Or some painkiller?' I ask. I bite my lip, realizing we're probably being aired right now. Well then, the watchers have opportunity to see my caring side… to see I'm not a heartless killing machine.

'Drink…' Clove whispers. I gently lift her head, resting it on my arm. Then I help her to drink. She takes a few sips and winces.

'Hurts…' she complains, so I give her the painkiller. I'm glad she doesn't seem so terrified anymore. She's still scared, but at least she trusts me. She looks at me and I smile to her.

'It will be okay' I say. Weakly, Clove smiles back to me. I touch her cheek. She is slightly colder than she should be, of course – because of blood loss. Earlier I was afraid to put her in a sleeping bag, but when she's conscious, she can cooperate. I take my sleeping bag out of my backpack. Clove just stares at me.

'What are you doing?' she asks, genuinely curious. Of course, I sound tired. She must be thinking I'm going to sleep. I smile to her.

'I'm sorry I didn't think of it earlier. You need to keep warm. Will you help me?' I ask, trying to sound friendly rather than tired. There isn't enough space, but somehow, with Clove's cooperation, I manage to get her inside. She looks at me then. I can see she has many questions, but these must wait for a while. I help her to drink some more water-and-sugar concoction, feeling she shouldn't eat anything solid yet. She raises her hand when she feels she has enough. I smile to her again.

'Tell me when you want more' I say. She smiles back.

'Thank you' she says quietly. 'What happened?'

Most difficult question she could ask.

'You were hit in head' I explain briefly. 'For a while you were unconscious, but you finally woke up. Obviously, you lost some of memory, which isn't weird, considering how hard you were hit…'

'Where am I?' she asks then. I feel I go paler.

'We are in the arena. It's the Hunger Games. Do you remember?' I ask. Clove looks even more confused. I sigh.

'Clove, I must check how badly you're hurt, okay?' I say. 'Can you remember anything? Anything that happened?'

Clove frowns. I can see she's trying to catch shards of her memories and put them together. And I can feel that the cameras are on us. A deadly tribute losing her memory? That's something that never happened, as far as I remember!

'There… is something I remember' Clove finally says quietly. 'It had to be long ago… there was a river, and wild roses. I remember a woman showing me this place.'

River and wild roses? I smile to myself, since I remember this place too. It's the best place to clear up mind within walking distance. River seems to wash the worries away, and wild roses are sweet, scarlet and free. Not to mention, the wild rose fruits are great for a fruit tea. And this is the place where I first saw Clove.

'Good. That's good you remember something' I smile, trying to look more hopeful than I really am – there is a slim chance Clove will regain her memories within several weeks, let alone days. 'Tell me, can you see clearly, or is your vision blurred?'

'Clear…' Clove says. Well, this is great.

'Can you raise your hand, take it out of sleeping bag?' I ask. Clove does. I assume the injury affected her memory only, not her coordination, but I must do one more test.

'Touch my finger' I say, raising my finger about a foot away from her hand. Clove touches it immediately. Good, eye-hand coordination is perfect. I wonder if the watchers in Capitol see that I improvise. I smile happily.

'It's better than I thought' I say, my voice strong and certain. 'You will recover completely. Ask me now whatever you want. I'll tell you all that I know.'

Am I a bad liar? Not really. I can be convincing when I want. And this skill will definitely come in handy now.

'Where are we? What are the Hunger Games? Why am I here? Why do you care about me? What day is today? Do we have anything to eat?' Clove asks quickly. I can't help but chuckle.

'Slowly. I can't answer all the questions all at once. We are in forest in the arena, it's the place when the Hunger Games are. Hunger Games is an annual event, in which two random teenagers, one boy and one girl, from each of twelve districts, are put in arena to fight to death, until only one remains alive…'

Too late I bite my tongue. Clove is terrified and she tries to move away from me.

'Are you… going to kill me?' she asks. I try to stroke her cheek, but she slaps my hand.

'No, not at all' I quickly say. Gosh, this is unreasonable. If I was going to kill her, I wouldn't need to do anything at all. Or I would slit her throat while she was unconscious. 'This year, there was a rule change. Two tributes… that's what the contestants are called… can win if they are from the same district. We are both from District Two. And that is the answer to your third question. I brought you here to hide you from other tributes. And I care about you, because…' I bit my lip. What should I say? She didn't even remember my name! '…because we've known each other for years. We were partners, and even though we drifted apart since we were called to the Games, we grew even more attached since the rule change was announced.'

I feel my face goes reddish. Clove can see it, and I hope the watchers can too. Will they read between the lines enough to send us more food? Or at least more sugar? No, sugar isn't enough anymore, Clove needs real food.

'I see…' Clove whispers. She doesn't blush, but I guess it's only because severe blood loss. She looks at me, waiting for the answers for the last two questions.

'I'm not sure about the day' I admitted. 'We are in the arena for about two weeks, but I can't tell you exact day. It should still be July though. And we do have food, I have some here and more in our old camp and I'm not sure if it stayed there, for anyone could come and steal it…'

'So… we are against twenty-two more?' Clove shivers. I shake my head.

'No. The Games last for about two weeks, you see. Many died already. Apart of us, there are four other tributes… two of them make a pair, the girl can shoot a bow, but the boy is badly injured. There is a big boy, he is the one who injured you. Very strong. And a sly girl, who doesn't seem very strong or dangerous, but is wonderful at hiding.'

Clove weakly smiles to me. After a while of fear, she trusts me again. She probably thought reasonably and assumed that I wouldn't care of her if I was going to kill her. I smile back to her and yawn. Caffeine made me alert for a whole day, but now I need sleep. At least a nap. But it's still raining, and our tent is quite far from here. Did the others go and get it? Or is it still there, with Clove's backpack still inside? The only way to know is to go and check, but I'm aware that if I go and leave Clove alone, the Gamemakers will grab an opportunity to kill her. Which leaves me only one option.

'Clove, we need to move' I say. 'I told you that we had our camp somewhere else, right? We are going there.'

I put nearly everything back in my backpack, eat a cracker and take a sip of our drink. I can't waste too much on me. I put my backpack on and carefully take Clove in my arms, thanking goodness that the sleeping bag is waterproof. It's enough that I am drenched to the bone. I make sure Clove's head is supported enough not to move around and I walk towards our old camp, not hurrying too much.

_**Reviews are love, and happy author updates faster.**_


	3. Chapter 3

I reach our tent and see it's left untouched. No one even stole Clove's backpack. I'm sure they weren't afraid, they probably were busy with different things. But what's important is that our tent is perfectly dry and my – or rather, Clove's, since I gave her mine – sleeping bag is there. I lay Clove down. Then I take off my clothes, first jacket, then shirt, then shoes, finally – trousers and socks. I wring them all to remove as much water as possible. I shiver slightly and slide into the free sleeping bag. Nearly immediately I feel warmer.

'I must ask you to stay awake' I say. She looks at me, worried.

'Why? Is it because…' she touches bandage on her head. I shake my head.

'No. It's because I skipped two nights of sleep, and we are being hunted. One of us must stay watchful, you see. Wake me up if you hear any footsteps, or anything else suspicious.'

Clove looks terrified again. I can see it her eyes that she doesn't want me to go to sleep. But she swallows hard and tries her best to appear strong.

'Of course I'll stay awake' she whispers. I smile to her and stroke her hand.

'If you feel dizzy, wake me up too, okay? Here is the painkiller, water, water with sugar, food' I make sure she has everything she might need within reach. I wonder if she feels comfortable with her knives still in her jacket, but I prefer not to ask.

'I'll be fine' she says with hope. I lie down right next to her.

'Yes. You will be' I let my voice sound tired again and I yawn, then close my eyes and slowly drift off to sleep. Half-consciously, I feel Clove snuggling up to me. Then I fall completely asleep.

I hardly ever remember my dreams. I only remember if they were good or bad dreams. This time, when I wake up, I'm sure I had a nice dream. Clove lies on my chest, wide awake. She immediately notices I woke up and she moves away. I look at bottles and see that she didn't take more of the painkiller, but she almost finished water with sugar.

'Hey' I say softly. 'How long was I asleep?'

The rain is still pounding against our tent. What are they doing? It's obvious that everyone who has any shelter won't come out to fight, especially not the pairs, since one of every pair is injured. Clove points at the tent's "window", made of clear plastic.

'It's long after the sunset' she says. Now her voice sounds tired.

'Why didn't you wake me earlier? It's obvious you need sleep' I complain, stroking her cheek. With relief I realize she's warmer now. Can it be? Can the Gamemakers be just giving us a rest, before a _grande finale_ of fight between District Two and District Twelve?

'You deserved sleep' Clove says, her voice slightly trembling. I sit up and immediately my stomach growls. I hesitate. Whenever I had a head injury, my mother would feed me with soups, saying I shouldn't eat anything solid. On the other hand, we have no pot to make soup, but we have dried meat that can provide nutrients. Not much, I realize. I need to go hunting soon, but I'm afraid to leave Clove alone. And without food, Clove can't recover…

I sigh and divide our food into two equal parts. Each of us can get a handful crackers, an apple and three dried meat strips. Needless to say, it's by no means enough. Clove looks at food, then at me.

'You need more' she says. 'You're bigger.'

'Yes, but you're recovering' I insist. 'Maybe you even should get a bigger part…'

Clove says nothing and reaches for the bottle of sugared water. She finishes it and looks me in eyes.

'I'm sorry. I should have left something for you…'

'No, it's okay' I say. 'Do you feel like eating something solid?'

'No…' Clove moves slightly, making herself comfortable. 'I want to sleep. Will you tell me a goodnight story?'

I almost can hear people in Capitol laughing and Enobaria groaning. Two days ago, Clove was thinking only about killing Katniss in the most effective way. But I smile.

'What do you want me to tell me about?' I ask. Clove looks straight at me.

'Something real…' she whispers. I stroke her cheek. Of course, she wants more shards of her memories. I must be accurate then. I smile thinking of a memory that can be a trigger to regaining more of her memories.

'Okay. It will be a story about how we first met, okay?' I ask.

'It would be great…' she whispers. I keep stroking her cheek as I speak, wondering if some tiny cameras could be inside our tent.

'It was eight or nine years ago, in May. I was just going to the river, to the place you remember.'

'Where the wild roses grow?' she asks weakly and I nod.

'Exactly the same. I was behind wild rose bushes when I was you. You were blindfolded and you were dancing… I mean, that's what I thought at first. Then I saw you had a knife in your hand… you see, we both were training some fighting before Games…'

'…in case they would pick us?' Clove asks sleepily. I smile. She was terrified when I told her about the Games themselves. How scared would she be if she knew about volunteering?

'Yes, just in case' I say. Enobaria is probably now laughing to tears. 'Anyway, I tried to come closer to you. You couldn't see me, but you heard me and threw the knife… I dodged a little bit too late. And that's how I got this scar' I point at a thin scar on my left cheek, still smiling. We both used to consider this story hilarious, but this time Clove looks sad. She raises her hand and touches my scar.

'I'm sorry…' she whispers. I should have expected this. I gently take her hand and lay it down.

'Ssh. It's okay. It's just a scar. You apologized for it already. And you know what? If not for this scar, I'd probably never come to talk to you.'

Clove calms down and I stroke her hair until she drifts off to sleep. I need her to recover fast. How are we going to make it out alive if she feels sad at mere thought of someone getting hurt?

_**Reviews are love. Happy author updates faster.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Even before Clove wakes up, I feel a sudden need to open the entrance to out tent. It's still raining, but scents of plants in rain make me feel better. And then, something new appears. A silver parachute. I think it must be food for Clove and immediately open the container. I'm right. My mouth waters at the divine scent of home that fills my nostrils. It's a big pot of soup, we call it "sick soup" in District Two, because it's usually cooked for someone just recovering: thick, nutritious and very easy to digest. I remember several times I was fed with it. For example, when I tried climbing as a seven-year-old, fell down and broke an arm and a few ribs. Or when my uncle wanted to teach me to swim in the river and I got pneumonia. Or when I got too engaged into fight with a bigger boy during training and I had concussion. Probably anyone who heard it would think that I should hate the "sick soup". In fact, I like it. It means home, safety and someone caring.

Home… I smile as I think that it also could mean home to Clove. Can it be a trigger to her memory? Well, it seems worth trying. I put the steaming pot next to her face. I smile, seeing her sniff and smile in her sleep. Her eyelids flutter and she wakes up.

'Look, Clove' I say with a smile. 'We sometimes get gifts from our sponsors, and they sent you soup.'

Clove smiles back.

'Soup? For me?' she asks in disbelief. I nod and take a spoon, then help Clove to sit up. She leans her head on my shoulder as I slowly feed her. It's obvious she can't eat it whole at once, but I get her to eat as much soup as possible. It means about a fifth of the pot. At home, it would be about a full plate. A whole plate of "sick soup" is enough for a meal. I gently wipe her mouth, change her bandage – she's healing up slowly – and lay her back down.

'You can get back to sleep if you want' I say, stroking her cheek and listening to rain pounding. Clove seems warmer, even though she is still pale. But I know she will be all right. She didn't get this soup for nothing.

'You haven't slept' she says. 'Aren't you tired? Or hungry?'

Actually, I do want to eat some of the soup. It seems unfair though, since I'm not recovering. Still, the smell reminds me of home. If I close my eyes, I can imagine my mom just bringing me a plate of steaming soup…

'I've slept quite long earlier' I say. 'I'm perfectly fine.'

I look at the soup again. Clove notices it.

'Why don't you eat some?' she asks quietly. I smile.

'You know… back home, it's a special soup. It's not for everyone. Just for someone recovering' I explain. 'Therefore, it's all for you.'

'You can eat some if you want anyway' she insists. 'You deserve a warm meal. Do it for me.'

How can I say "no" to something like this? I just can't, so I take the spoon and let myself eat some. After about a plate, I feel completely full. There is still over half a pot, so I wrap it in spare jacket – Clove doesn't need to know it belonged to a tribute whom I killed, and I'm glad I thought of washing away the blood – and leave in the tent.

'You'll get next portion soon' I say. 'Do you want the painkiller now?'

I can see Clove doesn't want to show she's in pain, but eventually gives up.

'Yes, please…' she whispers, so I give her a spoon of painkiller. She smiles to me.

'Tell me something more. Another story… but one where no one gets hurt' she pleads. I struggle not to groan. No one gets hurt? It's difficult to find a story about us both where we didn't. Unless, of course, we stop counting "grounded" or "humiliated" as "hurt"…

'Well, there is one… about how we went to dance classes, just to see how it goes' I start. Clove looks at me and smiles.

'Do you dance well?' she asks. I shake my head.

'I'm terrible dancer. You, on the other hand, are a natural dancer… you only never liked playing by rules. You are very light on your feet and so creative… anyway, we were curious about what it looks like. So… our first mistake was that we were training fighting just before the dance classes' I smile at the memory.

'How is it a mistake?' Clove asks curiously. I chuckle quietly.

'Well, first thing is we didn't have any clothes to get changed. So we were wearing tracksuits. And the second… we were all sweaty.'

Clove chuckles, and I can bet that people in Capitol, if they are hearing this, do too.

'How old were we?' she asks. I smile again.

'You were eleven… and I was fourteen. So the dance teacher wasn't exactly very happy to see us this way, but she was overjoyed to see us at all… you see, we weren't exactly the ones very likely to attend arts classes. Of course, we were to dance together, since all the other pairs were made already.'

Clove looks at me, then at herself, then at me again.

'Were you so much taller than me already?' she asks, a smile playing on her lips. I nod.

'Even taller compared to you. You see, you grew most between your twelfth and thirteenth birthday, and I – between my thirteenth and fourteenth…'

'We must have looked hilarious together' Clove chuckles. I nod, smiling at the memory.

'When we danced, top of your head was at my chest level' I say. Clove laughs a bit louder, probably imagining it.

'And what happened then?' she asks, amused. I chuckle.

'Well, the teacher showed everyone the steps, and started playing the music. We were trying to follow the steps at first, but I just couldn't keep the rhythm and you decided that steps were for losers and made up your own. But your wild dace was so amazing that everyone else stopped dancing and watched you…' I smirk. 'Needless to say, we were never let at the dance classes again.'

Clove laughs openly. I stroke her cheek.

'Did any memory come back?' I ask softly. Clove closes her eyes, accepting my caress. I can see she trusts me, accepts me as friend… and more. But I can't take advantage of it. It wouldn't be all right. For a while I think it would be a betrayal – betraying old Clove.

I just want old Clove back. So I watch her face impatiently until she speaks.

'Did we watch stars together?' she asks. I smile, even though she can't see it.

'We did. And we sneaked out to watch sunrise on Summer Solstice once, and were grounded for two weeks for that.'

Clove chuckles. Well, maybe telling her about all the pranks we pulled together and were grounded for isn't such a bad idea.

'Tell me more… please, tell me more…' she begs. So I tell her a few light stories about pulling pranks, about free time, something about training. I remind her of her incredible knife-throwing skills. She asks for more details from time to time. I keep stroking her cheek, and I feel she slowly drifts off to sleep. I don't wake her though. She sleeps for a few hours and when she wakes up, the soup is still warm. I feed her and then suddenly the rain stops. I know what it means.

Time for blood.

_**Reviews are love – happy author updates faster!**_


	5. Chapter 5

As long as Clove is asleep, I reassemble my weapons. Sword, spear and two daggers. I sharpen them, wondering how to tell Clove that I must go look for Thresh. After all, he got our pack… pack with armors. We need them desperately.

Clove wakes up and sits up all by herself. I feed her with soup. She immediately notices something is wrong with me. I don't wait until she asks. But the truth is awful, so I tell a lie.

'We're running out of food and I must go hunting' I say. 'I don't want to leave you, but…'

'I understand…' Clove says shyly. Then she looks straight in my eyes. 'Tell me one thing more… did I kill anyone in the Games?'

'Yes' I say simply, hoping she won't ask how many, or whom. And Clove doesn't. She obviously wants to tell me something else, and I wait until she does.

'Come back soon' she says quietly. I nod.

'I will. I promise. And I'll bring food. Don't go to sleep until I'm back, okay?'

'Okay' she says weakly. She unzips her jacket and takes two knives in her hands. 'I'll defend myself if anyone comes' she whispers. I smile and leave the tent. But I don't head towards the forest, as if to hunt. I turn in direction of fields where Thresh is hiding, and I see that most of that is flooded. Obviously the Gamemakers want the two of us meet. I see Thresh and he notices me too. I bend slightly, ready to strike, and approach. He slowly walks towards me, too. Fury burns in my blood. It's his fault Clove is this way. His fault she is weakened. His fault she lost her memory.

We walk around each other, waiting for an occasion to strike. Thresh has a mace. I have my sword. We watch each other cautiously, like dogs. I just can't control myself, my anger speaking through my mouth.

'You took my Clove away from me' I say. Thresh doesn't seem distracted by my accusation. After a while that feels like ages, he strikes.

I dodge. Then I strike myself, but miss. He deserves to die slowly and painfully. On the other hand, I must come back to Clove as soon as possible. So I don't waste time. I strike, time after time, avoiding the mace. I slash Thresh's stomach and that's when his mace hits my left arm. I don't let myself be distracted by pain and I strike again, for good measure. I hear cannon and I look through Thresh's supplies. The mace is useless for us, so I leave it in his hand. I take both backpacks and clean my wound on arm. The bone is definitely cracked, but it doesn't seem dislocated. Good. I bandage it, using a thick stick to keep parts in place. I then put the backpack on, trying not to hurt my arm more, and head to forest.

I'm not a very good hunter, but not a very bad one either. It takes me time to track animals, time I spend looking for traces and thinking about them from Twelve. They will see Thresh on the sky tonight, and I'm pretty sure they will assume he's our kill. The question is what they will do later. Will they try to avoid us as long as the Gamemakers don't make us meet? Or will they know that Clove can't be able to fight yet and look for us as soon as possible? Or maybe will they think they just skipped seeing that Clove is dead? Then I think that it doesn't really matter. The only strategy for us is to stay together. So I have to get as much food as possible, so that I won't need to leave any soon.

I hunt and gather edible fruit as long as there is daylight, coming closer and closer to our camp. I get into the tent.

'I'm back' I say with a smile, seeing that Clove is sitting up all by herself.

'What happened to you?' she asks, worriedly pointing at my injured arm.

'I came across the guy who hurt you. Don't worry, he'll never hurt you again' I say. Understatements are my friends now.

'You killed him?' Clove asks. I nod, skin the game, remove entrails and make fire. I add some fresh leaves to the fire, making sure there's enough smoke to see from far away. I want to send a message: we're not afraid of you. I warm up the last portion of soup and let Clove eat, then use the pot to cook more. It's not exactly the "sick soup" what I make, but similar enough. I eat, too, until I feel full. And until the anthem I tell Clove stories about our life in District Two. I don't let her see Thresh's face on the sky. Too much explaining.

I take the first watch and it's my excuse to sit awake and stroke Clove's cheek from time to time. She isn't so pale anymore, and she's warm enough. But I'm aware she needs at least a few more calm days. I let her sleep until she wakes up by herself, then I sleep. Nothing exciting. And that's how we spend next three days: sleeping, eating and telling stories about the past. On third day, in the middle of the story how we trained hand-to-hand together, I pinned Clove to the ground and told her to break free and use her head and she took me a bit too literally, sound of cannon startles us both.

'What was that?' Clove asks, terrified. 'I heard it before…'

'It's cannon that announces death of another opponent' I explain. 'It means that there are only four people alive in the arena. Most probably… the two of us, and the two from Twelve. I'll see at night.'

Too early. Even though Clove manages to walk, she shouldn't be fighting yet. But I have to face it – the _grande finale_ is coming soon. Tomorrow? The day after tomorrow? Definitely not later. And this time, I can't lie to Clove any longer.

_**Reviews are love, happy author updates faster (unless is participating in crops harvest).**_


	6. Chapter 6

I watch the sky at night. Indeed, it's the ginger from Five who died. I'm quite surprised she made it so long. I stay guard about halfway through the night, then wake Clove for her watch. I enjoy my sleep and in the morning, I divide the food we have left into two equal piles.

'Clove, apart of us, there are only two who make a team like we do' I say. 'The Gamemakers will make us meet soon. Probably today. My idea is to eat everything we have left and get prepared. This day might be our last day in the arena.'

Clove is scared. I wish once again that old Clove was back, but I see it's futile. We both eat. Unnoticed, I pass some of my food to her part. After all, she needs food more than I do. Then we take the painkiller and I take two body armors out of our pack from the feast.

'I'll help you to put yours on, and then you'll help me' I say. Clove nods shortly and we both do. She is really gentle, careful not to hurt my arm. It takes us some time to put armors on, but finally it's done. Then we pack our stuff and sit outside the tent.

'What are we doing now?' Clove asks worriedly. I shrug.

'We wait. Something will happen that will drive us closer to the other team, and since we don't know where they are, we can as well wait here. How are you feeling?'

'Nearly fine' Clove lays her head on my lap. I stroke her cheek, smiling. We're just a couple of hours from encountering our final opponents. Still, I enjoy these last hours. It's peace and quiet. All before Clove sees blood.

It's late afternoon when out little idyll is broken by snarling and barking sounds. I jump to my feet and pull Clove up. Then I grab my sword and see what it is.

'RUN!' I scream, pushing Clove forward. The next moment she notices the wolf-like creatures too and sets off. I run just a step behind her, already panting heavily. There are more of them, and they are chasing us in one direction. Clove turns around to me.

'Where are we going?!' she asks. I shake my head.

'I don't know!' I shriek, motioning her to run on. 'I don't care about "where"! "From what" consumes all my thoughts!'

How long are we running? I don't know. Clove is gasping and I overtake her, pulling her wrist. I'm close to panic. What if Clove collapses? The answer is pretty clear: we're doomed. Both, because I won't leave her alone. She looks behind again.

'Don't!' I shriek. 'Nothing you'll see will make you run faster!'

As if to deny my words, Clove speeds up. I do, too. Then I see where they are chasing us to. The Cornucopia. There it began and there it will end. At the lake, I see both from Twelve. The Firegirl shoots at me, but the arrow can't pierce my armor. I push them both aside.

'CLIMB!' I shriek and Clove does, I climb too, just a little behind her. Team Twelve seems startled. Is it because they see Clove alive and nearly fine? Or because they saw us running? Actually, not very important for now. They aren't important. Clove is. We both climb until Clove falls to her knees. I embrace her protectively and look at Team Twelve climbing. The mutts throw themselves on the horn, too. My eyes must be wide with fear, I'm still panting.

'Can they climb?!' I cough. If they can, we're doomed. Did I just forget I was talking to enemy? I see one mutt falling down from horn, then Katniss shooting it. I stand up and pull Clove to the top. We both can see all the mutts, the living and the dead. There must be about twenty of them, but I slowly calm down as I see they can't climb.

'Ssh, Clove' I whisper, still hugging her, though I watch the lovebirds cautiously. 'These monsters can't reach us, they can't, we're out of their reach…'

Her breath slowly steadies, but I can see Team Twelve composing themselves too. Clove looks at them and grabs a knife. Katniss aims her bow at us. And we all freeze. Peeta whispers something and Katniss nods, but she still keeps her aim. It's a stalemate, I can see it. If I make a step closer to them, she will shoot. If she shoots, I'll manage to stab at least one of them before I die. So none of us moves until the stalemate is broken.

It happens too quickly for me to realize what actually is going on. A whizz of thrown knife, a loud pang and Katniss' shriek of pain. Clove is panting fast behind my back. I look at Katniss, see a long, red mark on her face and her bow with cord hanging uselessly. It takes me a good while to understand. Clove doesn't want to kill, but she doesn't want to die either. So in the best defense she could think of, she destroyed Katniss' bow. And she broke the stalemate. It's check now. I grin, holding my sword up.

'It's nearly over' I hiss. 'I can make it quick if you want.'

I step a little closer to them, feeling Clove's fast breath on my back. We must be careful not to fall. Peeta holds out a knife. I smirk. Does he think he can defend himself with a KNIFE?!

"Never surrender" must be some kind of their motto, because they obviously can't accept that it's over. They try to fight me, ignoring Clove, who finally stepped back and stayed on top. I only hope she can kill in self-defense.

A shriek of pain. A cannon. I don't even care which one of them I killed. Blood gets in my eyes and I waste a precious while to wipe it away. Peeta tries to stab me, obviously not noticing or forgetting my armor. Most it can do to me is a bruise. I slash him. Another cannon fires. Mutts are gone. I turn around and come to Clove. She is crying, and as I come closer, she throws herself in my arms, crying into my chest. I rock her and stroke her hair.

'Ssh, it's over. It's over. They are dead. We're going home soon. Home, Clove' I whisper soothingly to her. But I'm worried myself. Everyone apart of us is dead! Where is the hovercraft to collect last bodies? Where is the announcement of our victory? Where is the hovercraft to get us to Capitol?

Clove whimpers quietly as I try to console her. She holds onto me as if I didn't just kill two teenagers, as if I wasn't all covered in blood, as if I was her big brother meaning nothing but safety. And I go with it.

'Hush, Clove' I whisper, still stroking her hair. Finally, she calms down and smiles at me. I smile back and that's when we hear the announcer's voice.

'Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier revision has been revoked. Closer examination of the rule book has disclosed that only one winner may be allowed' he says. 'Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.'

It takes me a long while to understand what it means.

'No…' I whisper.

_**How will it end? To some extent, it's up to you! I set a poll in my profile about the very ending (there are only two chapters ahead) – I wrote two variants of the ending but I can publish only one. So, vote for the ending you want. And remember – reviews are love, and happy author updates faster!**_


	7. Chapter 7

Clove is trying to pull away, terrified and so pale that I'm afraid for a while that her wound reopened. I feel like screaming profanity in general direction of the Capitol, but I know this would cost two lives at least. So I just hug Clove so strongly that she can't pull away, that she barely can move. I think of what is left to us.

If only the rule change was never announced! I would kill Clove without a blink. But after all we went through together – I can't. Call me soft. Call me weak. But I simply can't kill someone I know closely, someone so dependent on me, someone I saved with, I can't deny, a big effort. I hate it when my efforts go in vain.

For a while I think of committing suicide – Clove definitely can't kill me – so that she could go home. But then I realize how devastated she would be if I did. It's a stalemate once again… or rather, a check – the Gamemakers can kill any of us right now. I must think of something, and fast!

'Clove' I whisper, still hugging her. She looks at me, her eyes wide with fear and reddish from tears.

'Y-yes? Go ahead…' she mumbles. I stroke her cheek.

'I want you to trust me once again. I know it's a lot to ask, and there is a big risk it won't work… but please, trust me' I whisper. She nods. Then I lean down to her ear and explain her the plan. In her eyes fear mixes with trust and she hands me a knife, taking another in her hand.

'One' I say aloud. I put the knife at her throat, she puts hers at mine. We make a pause, looking in each other's eyes.

'Two…' I say. We press knives to each other's throats, drawing first blood. "Three" would be a signal to slit each other's throat. I open my mouth to give it. That's when trumpets sound.

'Stop! STOP!' Claudius Templesmith's frantic voice pierces our ears. 'Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victors of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, Clove Kibethy and Cato Stonewall! I give you – the tributes of District Two!'

Clove immediately falls in my arms, dropping the knife. I hug her, gritting my teeth as she squeezes my left arm, but try not to show any pain. Crowds in the Capitol roar, but I barely notice them, all focused on Clove. I wait for hovercraft to appear and take us from here. And it does. I feel like a superhero holding onto the ladder with left hand, supporting Clove on my right arm and left knee. Current immobilizes us and we finally get on hovercraft. Then everything happens too fast. Doctors pull us in separate directions, Clove calls out my name, I scream hers, reach my hand towards her, feel a stab in arm and dizziness overwhelms me. Morphling! Even though I got only one shot of it in my life before, I can recognize it. I slump into dark oblivion, still reaching for Clove's hand.

_**Reviews are love, happy author updates faster!**_


	8. Chapter 8

'Clove!' I call out as I wake up. My left arm is held up by some construction and immobilized. I try to sit up just to realize I'm restrained to bed. Horrid smell of hospital fills my nostrils, making me want to throw up. I try to breathe through my mouth, to block smells. The room I'm in – all alone – is white, in terrible, cold white of hospital. Several tubes are stuck in my right arm, making me close to panic. An old memory flashes. I hate the hospitals since the very first time I was in one. Being in a hospital means being weak, and I hate feeling weak. To make it even worse, I feel I'm not wearing characteristic pinkish hospital gown I would wear in hospital in District Two – I'm not wearing anything. And this time I can't even threaten a nurse into calling my mom!

I'm close to breaking down, as I feel I'm a little boy longing for mom again. Yes, deep inside, I'm still this little boy with constantly scratched arms and bruised knees. I chuckle, thinking that all my neighbors who were always complaining about my pranks and calling me "hellish kid" will greet me as a hero. Then, I imagine my mom reminding all of them that she always said I'd be a victor. She must be proud of me right now. Well, I endured the arena. Surviving time in hospital sure can't be worse…

Hidden door in wall slides open and an Avox comes in, carrying a tray. I lick my lips. Food! I always hated hospital food, but I'm starving. The Avox places tray across my thighs and as I'm raised to sitting position, I dare a sniff. I smile. I love Enobaria so much! It just has to be her idea to provide something similar to "sick soup". I eat quickly and soon the tiny bowl I was given is empty. On the other hand, I feel completely full. My rebellious nature makes me try to get up, but morphling is provided again and I drift off.

How long is this happening? How long am I held unconscious nearly all the time, allowed to wake up only for a meal? I feel horrible. Somewhere out of this room is Clove, and she needs me. I must be hallucinating, because I see faces of boys who were laughing at me on my first day in the training academy, I hear their sneering. I blame morphling for that. Other times, my hallucinations contain mazes I must cross to find Clove. But I never reach her.

Finally, I'm free. My arm is fully healed, I feel young and strong. I get up to find I'm completely fine. I see the outfit I was wearing in the arena, only it's clean. I put it on. It fits me perfectly, just like clothes at home I was wearing for years. I grin, knowing this is the time I'll see Clove again. The door in wall opens and I come out, calling out Clove's name. I'm in some hall, totally different than in hospitals in Two. There are no visible doors, but I just know there must be some hidden.

'Clove!' I call out again.

'Cato…?' I hear a shy voice. I follow it and bang on wall.

'Clove!' I shout. Soundlessly, the door slides open and I smile, knowing I'll see Clove there. The next moment, I close my eyes and cover them with my hand for good measure.

'For crying out loud, Clove! GET DRESSED!' I shriek. I know I'm blushing. I hear some rustling and Clove's chuckle.

'You can open your eyes now' she says. I do, and see her smiling, dressed in the arena clothes. Her hair is loose, part of it around her temple shaven off. Even though normally the victor is robbed of every single scar gotten in the Games (and some of them make up for this with scarifications later), they left the scar on her temple. I reach my hand to my cheek, and I'm relieved that the first scar I've ever received – one I got from Clove – is still on its place. It even seems deeper. I take Clove by hand and we leave the room, looking for the rest. For our escort, Flaria. For our mentors, Enobaria and Brutus. And for the stylists, Kotti and Meran.

They are all waiting for us at the end of the hall. Flaria waves to us enthusiastically, making us hurry a little. Soon, we're standing in front of them. None of us knows what to do or say. We stand still for a long while until Enobaria ruffles my hair.

'Great job, Kitten' she says, smiling widely. And I was thinking that if I become victor she'd finish with this silly nickname! But it seems I'll be Kitten for her forever. I feel Clove cuddling up to me and I look at her. She's terrified again, so I embrace her protectively.

'No need to fear' I whisper to her. 'Enobaria doesn't bite… anymore.'

Of course, this makes everyone laugh. I can bet that Enobaria is mentoring every year partially because she must be brilliant at getting sponsors – no one can resist her wide smile when she asks "You want to sponsor tributes from District Two, don't you?". Even Clove lets a quiet chuckle. Enobaria then pulls us both into a tight embrace. I can feel her smiling. I smile, too, when I feel Brutus joining the hug. Then Flaria says something and we're freed.

'Let's go!' Kotti says, grabbing my wrist. 'You must look amazing for the ceremony!'

Meran gently leads Clove. She looks for my eyes, and I smile to her. She smiles back, but it's obvious she's scared.

'Don't worry' I say. 'They will make you beautiful.'

We go by elevator to second floor and we're greeted by our prep teams. First, we have a meal together – a Capitol meal, not soup – and then we're separated. My prep team takes care of me, chattering nearly all the time. They praise my medical knowledge, my strength, my devotion.

'I was sure your girl was gone!' Dupa exclaims underlining my eyebrows. I hate the make-up. Boys shouldn't wear any.

'Yes, I was terrified!' Kutas adds. 'I thought you'd kill her! You know, finish her off so that she wouldn't suffer any longer…'

'How did you know what to do?' Wawel was always the most curious of my prep team. I sigh.

'We have some first aid training at school' I say quietly, and then the three of them burst into chatter again.

'I loved it when you snapped this boy's neck, just like this! It was amazing!'

'And when you slashed this huge black guy! My heart stopped when he hit you!'

I don't want to listen anymore. Finally, I'm ready to see Kotti again. She has the outfit for me.

'You'll make a great impression when you're raised to the stage' she says. 'I bet everyone will love it!'

'What will Clove be wearing?' I ask with pure curiosity. Kotti winks to me.

'You'll see on stage' she says, smiling. I'm a little disappointed that I won't see her before, but don't protest. I put on the outfit: tight, tan shirt making me look even more muscular, with a wolf head emblem on my chest, fitted, dark brown pants, leather belt, soft, light leather shoes and a tan bandana on my forehead. I look at the mirror and grin.

'Were you reading "Wolf Protector"?' I ask. Kotti chuckles, happy that I recognized the superhero outfit.

'No, but Meran was' she says. 'He said it will fit you perfectly.'

I take a few steps in my outfit and make sure it's comfortable. Then I go to elevator, to go to the training level. Soon I'm standing on a metal plate beneath the stage. I hear typical Capitol noise. Caesar Flickerman greets the audience. Applause sounds for the prep teams, then to Flaria, to Kotti and Meran, then to Enobaria and Brutus. I hear some fearful gasps – I guess Enobaria flashes her sweetest smile to the audience. And then, the plate lifts me to the stage. I look for Clove and smile just to her, as if we were alone. She looks sweet and childish in a red-checkered skirt on braces, pastel blue blouse, light blue sandals and with her hair pulled up in two high pigtails with blue bows, tied up covering her scar. Meran did his best to make her look like a child too young for a reaping. So I don't wait but dash to her, grab her under arms and spin her in my arms, like I would do with a little sister. She giggles, causing me to go faster. The message our appearance sends is simple: our victory is all thanks to me, I am the real victor. If Clove was herself, she would be furious. But Thresh turned her to a little, squeamish girl, and I'm taking advantage of it.

Caesar wants to continue the show and we're all for it. We sit on the victor's chair: a plush velvet couch. I'm embracing Clove, wondering how she will react to seeing highlights of the Games… and if anyone told her she will. I hear a few more jokes and the lights dim.

Clove tenses nearly straight away, as the reapings replay. She sees us both volunteer, she sees her own face twisted in fury as I volunteered. Then we act like total strangers, not exchanging a single word. As the bloodbath begins on screen, Clove shrieks in fear and cuddles up to me. I hug her protectively, putting her legs over my lap. I look like a big brother shielding his little sister from a lightning storm or something like this. Every single death is shown in a close-up. A few times, a tribute dies at her hands. Clove buries her face in my chest and I gently stroke her hair. It must be awful to her, seeing what she did when she can't remember anything. She dares a glance at the screen when the rule change is announced. On screen, we both seem stunned and then smile to each other. And then, the highlights show us growing closer and closer. Someone in the audience gasps, looking at screen, at stage and at screen again. Probably comparing the intimate hug of lovers on screen and protective hug on stage. But I don't mind.

Clove turns her head back to my chest as the feast begins. I, on the other hand, can't help watching it. I see her torturing the Firegirl, then frantically trying to get away from Thresh's grasp, finally – lying on the ground. I see myself, running up to her and cutting her head open, then taking her away. I watch myself guarding Clove, then close-up of my terrified face as I realize Clove lost her memory. I see my fight with Thresh. I see how this ginger from Five died, eating poisonous berries. And then, our fight with team from Twelve on Cornucopia. Everyone falls silent as the rule change is revoked. I hug Clove tighter and protect her from sight of us ready to slit each other's throat.

We're announced victors and the anthem plays again. I stand up, lifting Clove to her feet. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Snow goes up to us, followed by a little girl, who carries cushion with two crowns. We're both crowned, Clove first and I right after her. Snow smiles to us and we wave to the audience. I take a bow and hug Clove tightly.

We're taken to Victory Banquet, and I never let go of Clove. She clings onto me all the time, close to crying. Taking photos tires me, and all that I want is going to bed. And finally, it happens. I sit on my bed when Clove comes to my room. Obviously she was crying just a while before. I come up to her and hug her tightly, then I carry her to my bed. I touch her foot gently. Cold. I tuck my blanket around her.

'You really should have put on some shoes' I whisper, stroking her hair. She closes her eyes.

'Can I sleep here?' she asks brokenly.

'Of course' I whisper, still stroking her. She is still tense, so I quietly sing a lullaby from home.

'_Star has not yet fallen, flaming is the star.  
People go like clouds fly, scared with them they are.  
Star has not yet fallen, hush, my baby, hush.  
All around will vanish, star keeps you from rush._

_Baby comes from heaven, to the earth from far.  
Star has not yet fallen, flaming is the star…  
Star has not yet fallen, flaming is the star._

_Where did this joy come from? Empty heaven plays.  
Angels left already, while animals stay.  
Star has not yet fallen, sheds its shadow on.  
Sleep, baby, sleep human, for God is long gone._

_Baby comes from heaven, to the earth from far.  
Star has not yet fallen, flaming is the star…  
Star has not yet fallen, flaming is the star._'

I sing it over and over again several times, until Clove falls asleep. Then I lay down next to her and drift off to sleep too.

_**Reviews are love, happy author updates faster!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry. It took me forever to get this chapter right! Anyway – enjoy!**_

We wake up quite late and each of us is taken by the stylist. Finally, the last day. The day of interview, and then we're going home. I can't help but smile all the time I'm being prepared. This time I'm not wearing a superhero outfit. It's rather a formal outfit, but surprisingly comfortable. Of course, Kotti doesn't say a word about what Clove will be wearing. But even before I come to the sitting room, I see her, escorted by Meran. Before the Games, she couldn't stand the stylist, and she was wishing to wear a tracksuit all the time. But not anymore. I'm glad she looks like herself again, wearing tan pants and a cream blouse with close to no embellishments and her hair pulled up in a ponytail, exposing her scar. I take her hand and we go.

The sitting room is decorated so that it gives a homely impression, making me feel even more homesick. There is a single vase of white carnations, filling the room with sweet scent, a tapestry just over the couch shows a mountain landscape, and a rug under our feet looks totally like one I have in my room. We sit on the couch, my arms automatically wrapping around Clove. She leans on my chest.

'I d-don't want to t-talk to them' she sobs. I stroke her hair.

'Clove, it will be fine. You know what? I'll take most of the talking. And it's only sensible…' I look up at Caesar. 'Please… Clove doesn't feel her best…'

'I'm afraid you will need to answer me a few questions too, Clove' Caesar sighs. 'But I'll try to make it easy, okay?'

Clove nods silently. I keep stroking her, genuinely happy that even after seeing the recap, she still trusts me. I see cameramen smiling at us, Enobaria coming and waving to us and before I can do or say anything, we're broadcast live to whole Panem. Caesar starts with some petty questions to make us ready for the real interview, and I feel better and more confident when suddenly he asks me something I should have predicted.

'Cato, you showed two faces during the Games. You were a strong killing machine and a caring "big brother". Which of them is real?'

I'm silent just for a second, a second which may be too much.

'Both' I say. 'Asking me which face is real is just like asking if there's heads or tails on a coin. They are both real and they make the real me. And if any of them was missing, we couldn't make it.'

Enobaria gives me thumbs up and a smile that makes me shiver, even though I should be used to it already. Caesar asks me a few more questions. Of course everyone heard what I told Clove about my scar, and people aren't stupid, so they know we were kids from training academy. I keep to myself the thought that it's only fair for us to have one. Hunger Games are supposed to be a punishment for rebellion, and District Two never rebelled, so we shouldn't even participate, right? But I know that saying so is dangerous, so instead, I only mention what it gave to me.

'I trained to kill' I admit. 'I knew where to strike and how to kill, not only harm. This way… I didn't cause unnecessary pain.'

I can easily picture people from One and Four thinking of tracker jackers killing their girl tributes. There was only one tribute whom I wanted to make suffer, but because of Clove, even her I killed quickly.

'That was… kind of you' Caesar admits. I nod.

'That was most kindness I could give in the arena' I explain and look down at Clove, who smiles to me.

'Not really' Caesar says. 'We all saw your kindness towards Clove. You took a good care of her. So here comes a question, how did you know what to do?'

I swallow hard. Clove deserves the truth, but should everyone else know it? But I can't think of a sensible lie.

'I didn't. I was improvising.'

I see the effect my words had on cameramen, and I imagine it on the audience watching TV. I smile and continue.

'Of course, I knew that plant I used. I also knew that doing nothing would end with Clove dead. So I did what I thought could help, I had an idea from a story, and it worked. It was more luck than anything else' I admit. Caesar seems a little taken aback.

'Clove, how do you feel knowing that?' he asks eventually. Clove smiles and kisses me on cheek.

'All's well that ends well' she says. 'I'm glad I didn't know he was incompetent earlier, I'd panic.'

'Hey, it's enough that I was panicking!' I chuckle and then we both laugh. Caesar of course has to ask about our final action.

'Were you really ready to slit each other's throat?' he asks. Clove nods.

'I was. B-because I trusted h-him to slit m-mine too…' her voice breaks. I hug her tightly and give a nod.

'In this case, I truly believed in Clove's trust to me.'

'Why did you do it?'

I take a deep breath. This is the most important moment.

'The rule change allowed us to look at each other in different way, to become friends again… and more. We were already planning our future together… and well, I didn't give up. We grew to need each other. I could no longer imagine my life without Clove… and she needs me too.'

No one can hide it. They are touched by my miserable declaration. I'm awful with speaking! I shouldn't be here! I want to be home, put on a tracksuit and go jogging!

Finally, the interview is over. Cameras are turned off, we stand up and go towards the door.

'Wait a while, Cato!' Enobaria calls me and I go to her, leaving Clove to choose whether to follow me or not. The cameramen leave, and then it all happens too fast. One of them accidentally pushes Clove. She loses her balance. Her head hits wall.

And then the room is pierced by her furious scream.

'Do you think that if you're from Capitol you don't need to watch where you're going?!'

_**Reviews are love.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Clove storms straight to her room and locks herself inside. I run after her, but she's faster, so I bang on her door. Of course, she doesn't answer. I'm quite patient though, so I wait, still banging, until Enobaria takes me away.

'That's no use. She'll come out eventually' she says and I have nothing left but to agree. I go to my room to collect the little stuff I took to Capitol and then I'm all ready to go back home. Enobaria knocks on Clove's door.

'Clove, if you don't come out by yourself, we leave you here!' she warns. Clove opens her door and storms to me. I see her eyes puffy and the next thing I know is her slapping me hard across face. I rub my swelling cheek while she glares at me.

'Enjoyed your superhero time, huh?!' she snarls. I tower over her and pin her wrists to wall.

'Not really. We were supposed to be two superheroes' I say patiently. She opens her mouth to protest, but I lean down and silence her with a kiss. A deep one. Then I pull away with a smile.

'I'm glad you're back' I whisper. 'Real you.'

She grunts, but I can see she isn't angry anymore. She does it more not to appear too soft.

'Beats me how you could put up with me' she smirks. I poke her chest.

'It's because I was hoping, all the time, that real you will be back. By the way… that last knife throw was amazing.'

This time her smile is filled with pride.

'You know, let's watch the recap again, together' she says. 'Once we're back home. What would you say to this?'

'Sure! Right after all this celebration mess is over' I laugh. 'Or no, wait. I want first to put on a tracksuit and jog around Victors' Village!'

'Count me in!' Clove exclaims. 'Unlike certain other districts, victors from Two always keep fit!'

Enobaria smiles, seeing us friendly again. Clove shivers slightly, but then laughs.

'Don't worry, kids' Enobaria pulls us both into a hug. 'You'll have plenty of time to get used to my smile. We'll be neighbors, right?'

I smile, thinking of the Victors' Village, thrilling with life. Oh yes, District Two has plenty of victors, some of them have children… we'll be invited to each of them as a "welcome-in-the-community" habit. Clove obviously thinks of the same.

'Imagine that, thirty coffees?' she chuckles. Enobaria hears it and laughs.

'I'll get hot chocolate then' she says. 'And I'll tell others to have a wider variety!'

In perfect harmony, holding hands, we get on train. Quickly, we wash off make-up, we change into more "normal" clothes and we spend the rest of train ride planning our next days. It's weird. We just won, but nothing really changed. We are still the same pair of teenagers that left District Two a few weeks ago. We don't feel any different just because we are victors now. Maybe we were born to be victors.

And as we put on our tracksuits and jog around Victors' Village every day, as we watch Enobaria gardening and Brutus swinging his nieces, I'm glad we are the same. Our relationship grew of course.

I feel it every time I look at Clove's ring finger.

THE END

_**Reviews are love! Give me lots of love!**_

_Other announcements: I'm writing two other Hunger Games stories right now, one is about certain Hunger Games from POV of tributes from District Three and another about citizens of District One. Your choice which I'll publish first.  
_


End file.
